


Одна ночь в Амстердаме

by philip_rausch



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это даже не «необходимо», даже, пожалуй, не «захотелось», а просто шальная мысль, звонок и «Что, если я приеду завтра?».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одна ночь в Амстердаме

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — ранняя весна 2015г
> 
> Написано в рамках Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2015 на diary.ru

Неприветливый Амстердам. Не тот парадный туристический, пропахший травкой и кофе, пёстро раскрашенный. Холодный, ветреный и сырой, и краски смазаны моросящим дождём. Как будто не ждал совсем. Может, и правда не ждал.  
Никто не ждал, даже отец удивился, услышав в трубке «Пап, я в аэропорту, заеду на ужин». Но вопросов задавать не стал. Понял. Как всегда. Лишь вечером, когда прощались, спросил коротко: «Опять к нему?» и, в ответ на такое же лаконичное «Да», вздохнул: «Дурак». Они не раз обсуждали это и так не смогли объяснить друг другу.  
И снова холодные улицы, промозглый ветер, и на вопрос «Зачем?» не ответил бы даже сам себе. Даже если бы всерьёз попытался. Это даже не «необходимо», даже, пожалуй, не «захотелось», а просто шальная мысль, звонок и «Что, если я приеду завтра?». И потом билет, и сумка с привычным минимумом вещей на один день, полупустой самолёт, кино в планшете и пустота в голове.

Из такси приходится выходить на соседней улице, потому что дорога опять перекопана. Дурацкое место, он вполне мог бы найти себе район получше.  
А впрочем, ерунда. Не в районе дело. И отец до горечи прав: он просто дурак. Потому что приехал, потому что так настойчиво пытается убедить себя, что всё это значит что-то кроме «секса по дружбе». Смешное определение. Было бы смешным, если бы... и этих «если» слишком много. Столько, что задыхаешься под их тяжестью.

А может, это просто перехватывает дыхание, когда Яспер открывает дверь и улыбается своей странной асимметричной улыбкой.  
Он рад видеть. Но видеть как друга, как человека, в чьих руках сможет обрести то, чего никогда не получит от другого. И каждый раз приходится сжимать зубы, чтобы, сорвавшись, не выпалить: «К чёрту его! Яспер, ты не нужен ему! У тебя есть я! Здесь! Я люблю тебя! Я буду с тобой. Люби меня!», зная, что это бесполезно, что никого нельзя заставить любить против собственной воли.

От его улыбки больно, но каждый раз Дэйли улыбается в ответ, каждый раз пихает в грудь и произносит бодро:

— Не ждал?

И он смеётся — конечно же ждал. Может быть ждал ещё до того, как сам Дэйли подумал об этом.

Больше они не говорят. Только обычные пошлые комментарии между поцелуями по дороге в спальню, необходимый минимум, чтобы не думалось о ненужном, пока ещё остаётся способность думать.

Ненадолго — уже когда его футболка валяется на полу, а под губами бледная кожа его живота, приятно тёплая и пахнущая гелем для душа — чёртов засранец, специально выбирал самый сладкий запах, такой, что хочется по-щенячьи вылизывать его всего, — с губ срывается «люблю», которое померкшее сознание уже не может подавить. Но, может быть, — наверняка — он тоже уже не воспринимает это как нечто большее, чем часть игры.

Он зарывается пальцами в волосы, выгибается, вздрагивает, притягивает выше, целует жадно и почему-то зажмурив глаза, и последнее, что хочется знать — почему.

Возбуждение почти болезненное, пополам с нежностью, чуть разбавленной злостью.

Чёртовы огромные серые глаза, чёртова асимметричная улыбка и бесцветные ресницы! Почему они занимаются любовью — и как бы то ни было, то, что происходит, Дэйли позволяет себе называть только так — при свете, никто не знает. Может, как раз ради того, чтобы видеть всё: видеть, как он проводит кончиком языка по губам, когда поцелуй прерывается, видеть, как дрожат его ресницы, как он чуть улыбается, стоит провести ладонью по его животу вниз, замерев у паха.

Ещё ниже. Чуть влажная от смазки головка члена. Тихий нетерпеливый стон. Почти жалобный. И так приятно владеть ситуацией. Хотя бы сейчас попытаться не думать, что он просто позволяет это.

Поцелуй в висок, рядом с ухом, в шею, вдоль ключицы. Мягкие и осторожные — такие, чтобы он прерывисто дышал, толкаясь в руку, шептал «пожалуйста!» и, разомкнув губы, тяжело выдыхал в ответ на каждое движение руки, ласкающей его член. По всей длине, нарочито медленно, дожидаясь, пока он не скажет вслух: «Сильнее!» — и остановиться вовсе, всё ещё сжимая, чтобы прочитать это невозможное негодование в распахнутых глазах и услышать собственное имя, перетекающее в требовательный стон.

Снова медленно провести от головки к основанию. Остановиться, когда он тоже потянется рукой к паху Дэйли.

— Нет.

Потому что кажется, что можно кончить от одного-единственного прикосновения.

Он не спорит, покорно принимая правила. Снова зарывается пальцами в волосы, снова притягивает к себе и целует.

Поймать момент, когда он уже готов кончить — вопрос опыта и времени, что они провели вместе. И ведь действительно можно подумать, что они настоящие любовники — в некотором смысле так и есть. Но это всё ничего не значит.

Убрать руку, обнять, прижаться к нему всем телом, целовать до изнеможения. И снова бездумное «люблю» и «мой», и его шумное дыхание, дрожащие пальцы, впивающиеся в лопатки. Не хочется отрываться, не хочется отпускать даже на секунду.

— Перевернись.

Он удивлённо открывает глаза, усмехается шальной улыбкой, но всё-таки поворачивается на живот.

Гладкие ягодицы, ссадина на бедре чуть повыше колена, совсем свежая, со следами подсохшей крови. Хочется спросить, откуда, но говорить нет сил. Только целовать шею, лопатки, поясницу.

Он сам всё знает: чуть приподнимает задницу, локтями упираясь в постель, позволяет трогать себя везде, вздрагивает, когда Дэйли сжимает соски. И первое желание — оттрахать его пальцами, с маниакальным наслаждением глядя, как он будет извиваться, просить ещё, судорожно сжимать простыни. Но это тоже когда-нибудь в другой раз — который, чёрт возьми, обязательно будет, они оба знают это.

На тумбочке оптимистично заготовлена большая упаковка презервативов. Можно подумать, он и впрямь рассчитывал трахаться всю ночь. Или...

— Я начинаю думать, что у тебя всё-таки появился кто-то.

Он смеётся. Качает головой: нет, конечно же, нет. И долго, шумно выдыхает, когда Дэйли проводит пальцами между его ягодиц.

Он болезненно тесный, и собственническая и эгоистичная мысль, что у него никого больше нет, сама по себе доставляет совершенно неуместное удовольствие.

Медленно, но сразу на всю длину — и сразу начать двигаться, не дав ему как следует привыкнуть. Неторопливо, обнимая за плечи и целуя в затылок. Чувствуя, что нужно быстрее, что ему тоже хочется быстрее, и всё же сдерживаясь. Долго, мучительно долго дожидаясь, пока он тихим отчего-то очень низким шёпотом не будет умолять: «Дэйли, пожалуйста! Сильнее!».

И потом уже не остановиться. Хочется быстрее, глубже, и чтобы он стонал так громко, как может, сводя с ума и заставляя отсчитывать секунды до оргазма — как обычно, почти синхронного; как обычно, невозможно долгого, прокатывающегося волной через всё тело и заставляющего расслабленно упасть и ещё несколько минут — наверно, возможно, дольше или, наоборот, меньше — просто лежать, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. И только затем выйти из него, чувствуя, как он вздрагивает, снять презерватив и бросить куда-то на пол. И лечь на бок, обнимая.  
Яспер поворачивается лицом. Ничего не говорит, просто растерянно (и, кажется, вопреки воле — сочувственно) улыбается, гладит лицо своими длинными пальцами. Через несколько минут он засыпает, обняв крепко и дыша в затылок. Может, думая о ком-то другом. Может, полностью отдавая себе отчёт в том, кто сейчас рядом. Сложно сказать, что лучше.

Дэйли уезжает рано утром, в шесть сорок. В этот раз даже не остаётся на игру, зная, что никто уже не ждёт его на «Амстердам Арене». Яспер всё ещё спит, и его не хочется будить — трогательно слабого и такого нежного во сне. Вчерашняя досада и обида улетучиваются, оставляя осадок из сожаления и тоски — за обоих.

Душ, кофе, мятая одежда. Можно уходить, тихо прикрыв дверь. Как будто и не приходил вовсе. Так было бы лучше — исчезнуть как призрак в утренней дымке.

Но Яспер всё же выходит. В одной футболке, торопливо ступая босыми ногами по холодному полу.

Сначала просто молчит, глядя как Дэйли застёгивает куртку и заматывается в шарф. Потом обнимает, крепко и жадно. И целует в уголок губ. Слишком нежно для простого «спасибо».

— Я буду скучать.

Он говорит правду. И в ответ на это можно лишь озвучить очевидное, не зная, зачем, но в очередной раз выдохнуть, отступая на шаг:

— Ты не любишь меня.

И горечь на языке от его виноватой улыбки. И пристальный взгляд прямо в глаза.

— Но это не значит, что я не скучаю.


End file.
